


The Collar

by GreggorMcPheeb



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Collar, Dirty Talk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreggorMcPheeb/pseuds/GreggorMcPheeb





	The Collar

You had ordered the collar online, getting it especially made for you, even the tag was engraved: Property of Miles Luna. It arrived in the mail that morning, in a beautiful velvet box, your hands shaking as you opened it to try it on.

It was heavy around your neck, but the suede was soft against your skin. Much like with a corset, you quickly got used to breathing with the slight pressure against your throat. By the end of the morning, you didn’t want to take it off; instead you worked while wearing it, every time you walked around the house, you caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror. You couldn’t help but stop to look, running your fingers along the cool leather, feeling the pattern of the delicately cut fabric. The silver tag that hung in the hollow of your throat glittered in the dull light, his name staring straight back at you. Even if someone other than Miles saw the collar, they would never believe that goofball had a dominant side to him.

You were sorting out the last of the laundry when you heard the front door open and close, followed by Miles calling out your name. “Up here!” you replied, quickly throwing off your clothes, trying to beat the sound of footsteps coming closer to the bedroom. You chucked them on the armchair and settled on your knees on the soft duvet. The bedroom door opened and he stared wide-eyed at the view: you naked, except for the collar, kneeling for him. You were both quiet for the long time, until you broke the silence “Fuck, you hate it don’t you, you probably think I’m…” you began, reaching up to unbuckle the clasp at the back of your neck. However, you were interrupted by Miles rushing forward to kiss you heavily, his hands grasping your much smaller wrists.  
“Hell no, you are not taking that thing off,” he whispered in front of your lips, a dark smile dominating his face. He picked up the dangling tag, reading the inscription “All mine.” The tone of that voice, his darkened eyes, that damn smirk on his face; you automatically knew what rules you had to follow. 

He pulled you by the D-ring on the collar, forcing you to go on all fours and to the foot of the bed where he was standing. With his free hand, he undid his belt and jeans, revealing the hard-on that was tenting his boxers. You licked your lips, looking up at him with desperate eyes. He nodded, giving you permission to take him out of the cotton fabric. You gently touched him, holding him carefully before reaching down to place teasing, kitten licks along the shaft, ignoring the sensitive head. Miles suddenly grabs your hair, forcing you to take him properly in your month “Fuck Y/N, your pretty little mouth always feels so good around my cock,” Miles hissed as you attempted to deep throat him. Your tongue swirled around the head, your moans only increasing as you felt him tug on your hair. You heard a phone being unlocked and looked up to him, mouth still filled with his cock “There’s never been a prettier sight,” he sighed, taking a picture of you before throwing his phone down with his discarded shirt “And it’s all mine,” he added, placing his other hand around the collar. You pushed yourself even further until you felt his cock twitch, warm cum hitting the back of your tongue.

“Did I do good?” you asked.  
“Of course darling, I think it’s time for a reward,” he winked, gently pushing you back on the bed before rushing to get out of the rest of his clothes. You watched Miles crawl back onto the bed and settle between your legs. He started at your knee, kissing slowly all the way up to your inner thigh. You could feel yourself getting wetter in anticipation as each kiss climbed higher.  
“Please,” you whined, as he switched legs.  
“Please what Y/N?” Miles asked.  
“Please sir,” you moaned as Miles suddenly started to lick your clit quickly, pleasure waving through every inch of your body. His tongue took a long, deep lick along your lips, rolling slowly up to suck on your clit. 

His cool fingers stroked along the slick labia, leaving you even more sensitive to his touch. Without warning, three fingers slipped inside, filling you fully “Y/N, darling, you’re so wet for me. Just from sucking my cock,” he cooed. You whined as he hit your g-spot and went back to concentrating on your clit. His other hand slipped under you, taking a handful of your ass and squeezing it tight, pushing your hips up and into his face further.

His mouth and fingers were pushing you towards the edge, pleasure growing with every stroke “Miles!” you nearly screamed as the pleasure within you exploded, leaving you shaking and moaning in his knowledgeable hold. When you came down from your high, panting and jerking every time his tongue brushed over you sensitive clit, you looked down at your master, still under his control as long as you had that collar on.  
“Colour?” he quietly asked.  
“Green,” you nodded, trying to catch a moment of rest.  
“No resting until we’re finished,” he said, flipping you over roughly onto your stomach.


End file.
